Another word for hell is high school
by ImGonnaCallYouFern
Summary: The team in High School. Nothing more to say really :) Densi, Nallen, Sam/Michelle, Eric/OC


**A/N: There's nothing really to say so awkward authors note…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the characters, I only own Jen, Keira and Jesse ****Enjoy**

* * *

"Deeks! Give me that back now!" Kensi Blye shouted through the school hallways as her best friend (and new crush) ran through them with her journal in his hands.

"Not a chance princess" he looks back after her to see her still trying to get through the swarm of pupils that littered the corridors, only to bump into someone during that time. He looks back forward and came face to face with the school bullies, Jesse and Kiera. The boy was just a tad taller than Deeks and had low cut brown hair where as the girl had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Soon enough Kensi had caught up with him and snatched her journal back out of his hands.

"Well well, if it isn't little Miss clever bot" Keira sneered, eyeing Kensi up and down.

"Well well, if it isn't little miss slut" Kensi replied with, giving Keira a sweet smile making all the pupils around them snicker.

"Kens" Deeks hissed, knowing that if Kensi retaliated then that would be the end of their high school social life.

"No it's ok Deeks, she needs to get what she deserves" she whispered into his ear, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Awh, what were you saying? That you love him?" Keira asked sweetly.

"Awh, what did you say? About the amount of make-up you have to wear to get people to sleep with you" a few people had laughed out loud at this point, including Kensi and Deeks' friends, G. Callen, Nell Jones, Sam Hanna and Eric Beale who had just caught up with them.

Jesse, having enough of Kensi making fun of his girlfriend moved over so he was stood in front of Kensi instead.

"Why don't you tell your friend that he needs to have a hair cut"

"Why don't you tell your friend that she needs to go to the orthodontist" with this, Keira huffed and turned on her heels, strutting down the hallway hearing a faint "Oh Keira you might want to sort out that spot on your nose, its getting a little big" behind her. Her eyes grew wide and she ducked into the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

Jesse gave both Deeks and Kensi a glare as he took off down the hallway to find where his girlfriend went. Once he had left, Kensi turned to her friends with a huge grin on her face.

"Nice one Kens, never knew you could be so tough"

"Thanks Nell" she pulled her sleeves on her long sleeved top up. "What's everyone got now?"

"Auto" Callen and Sam said

"Physics" Eric put his hand up.

"Geography" Nell and Deeks finally said.

"Me too" I said to Nell and Deeks. Eric, Callen, Sam and Deeks started walking ahead, talking about some sort of car whilst Me and Nell stayed behind for a bit. Out of all 7 of us - including Sams girlfriend, Michelle. Deeks, Callen and Sam are the only ones that have their drivers licence and cars. Michelle goes with Sam, Nell goes with Callen and I go with Deeks. Eric usually walks to school as he lives close to it but occasionally go with Sam as he lives closer to Eric than the rest of us.

How about you, Michelle and the guys come to mine this weekend and sleepover. Mum and Dad are out on a business trip in New York but Lily and Jake will be there with Ariana. Please Kens"

"Fine. I will, come on we have to get through the hour of Geography with Mrs Williams and Deeks acting well.. As Deeks usually acts and then we get to go home"

"Can anyone tell me what the Capital of England, Great Britain is?" Mrs Williams voice rang out throughout the classroom.

"Britannia, Britannia" Deeks whisper-singed only loud enough for Me, Nell and Kyle to hear as we were all sat on the back row. Kyle was in the football team just like Deeks and hung out with us a couple of times.

"What was that Martin?"

"Erm. London mIss"

"Well done" her voice drowned out as Kensi and Nells started passing notes.

* * *

"What happened to you two?" Deeks, Kensi and Nell asked when they saw Sam and Callen covered in oil.

"Someone decided to pour the can of oil over me"

"Well if you hadn't of tripped over and poured your can of oil over me Sam then I might not of done it"

"You left the wire there in the first place. So its all your fault!"

"My fault? The wire was plugged in so it wasn't my fault, in fact it was your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"Guys, Guys just shut up! It was both of yours faults. Now clean up so we can go to the diner. Me, Kens, Deeks and Eric will be outside by your truck G" Nell goes towards the guys and gives Callen a quick peck on the lips before going down the rest of the hallway and out of the double doors at the school entrance.

Sam and Callen just huffed and walked towards the other side of school where the showers and locker rooms were.

"I'm going with Nell, you coming Deeks"

"Yeah just give me a second. I need to go and talk to Jen for a minute" Kensi's heart sank when he said that. Jen was Deeks' girlfriend for 2 months now and she still felt jealous whenever they were kissing or hugging around her. She sighed and mumbled a quick bye before walking out of the large entrance doors herself, finding Nell sitting on the hood of Callen's truck and jumped up next to her.

"Where's Deeks?"

"With Jen"

"Oh yay!"

"What's Yay Nell. Why are you happy that Deeks is seeing Jen. I thought you hated her?"

"Oh I do, Deeks told me that he was going to break up with her before this weekend"

"Why this weekend?"

"Sleepover remember! I've invited the guys and Michelle and they said the were coming"

"Oh yeah, sorry"

They fall into silence for a couple of minutes but scream when they hear a crash behind them. They turn around to see Deeks stood behind them on the hood of the truck.

"DEEKS!" They both shout and punch his shoulder when he sits down next to them.

"Sorry"

"Is it done?" Nell asks, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeh its done" he sighed as Kensi leant her head on his other shoulder but sat straight back up after a second and gasped.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Angry ex-girlfriend. She took it better than I thought she would, I expected her to do something like my other girlfriend"

"What happened again?"

"Casey wasn't it?" Once Deeks had nodded, Kensi continued "They had been dating for about 3 months when Deeks decided to call it off. She grabbed her Dad's shotgun and shot all 4 of Deeks tyres with 3 bullets in each"

"What car was it again Martin?"

"Really full name Nell? Mustang" he mumbled the last part so no-one could hear it.

"What was that Deeks?"

"It was a Mustang OK!"

"What was a Mustang?" They all look to the front of the car where Sam and Callen were now stood, completely clean.

"We are talking about Casey and how she shot the bullets into Deeks' new Mustang"

"Ahh Casey the car murderer"

"Shut up guys. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go. Mine and Kensi's turn for the back" he jumped off the hood of the truck but before he could move away, Kensi jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? i Cut out the bit about Kensi being abused. i didnt like it :) There's like no stories on fan fiction of where the team are in High School. Just to let you know, Best Friends, Boyfriends and Basketball, Who would of thought and Not So Secret are on hiatus and I should hopefully update High School – Teenage Dreams soon. **

**Follow me on Twitter: ncisla_fern**

**Follow me on Instagram: imgonnacallyoufern**


End file.
